ruka
by Bank-dzat
Summary: bingung alur kemana yak


NARUTO OF RUKA

Naruto merupakan pahlawan di dunia ninja dan juga dia adalah seorang pemimpin di desa konoha gakure. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan dirinya,seorang shinobi yang menyelamatkan dunia shinobi dari kehancuran.

Kesibukannya adalah membaca laporan-laporan dari setiap negara dan desa. Pekerjaan ini sungguh membosankan duduk membaca tetapi ini adalah impiannya sejak kecil.

"Hah masih banyak yang belum kubaca padahal sudah sore begini dan aku juga mulai lapar sekarang" terdengar suara perut yang berbunyi.

"Hm gulungan ini tidak ada nama pengirimnya tidak ada nama tempatnya,kubaca sajalah setelah itu pulang dan makan bersama dengan anakku dan hinata,pasti mereka sudah menungguku" pikir naruto.

Lali dibukanya gulungan itu, dan terjadi keanehan pada tubuh naruto. Tubuhnya menjadi putih bersinar dan menjadi partikel-partikel kecil. Dia sekarang berada di sebuah ruangan dan melihat seseorang.

"Hm kau sudah bangun ya" dia melihat wanita cantik yang duduk di pinggiran kasur tempat tidur yang ia tempati sekarang.

"Hm dimana ini?" Tanya naruto yang mulai bangun dan berusaha duduk dan menatap wanita yang berbicara kepadannya.

"Kau berada di kerajaan sudu dan kerajaan ini aku yang memimpin" ujar sang ratu atau pemimpin kerajaan sudu.

"Ooh " hanya itu jawaban yang di keluarkan naruto.

"Biar kuceritakan sedikit, nama negara ini adalah niaga ada tiga kerajaan disini, yang pertama tango yang kedua sudu dan yang ketiga hasa. Kerajaan tango dipimpin oleh dewi petir dan sudu aku yang memimpin dan hasa dipimpin oleh dewi langit. Ratu petir merupan orang yang sangat tamak akan tahta dan kekuatan dia berhasil mengalahkan ratu langit dan sekarang ini dia juga ingin menghancurkan dan menguasai kerajaan ini. Dan mengincar ruka, ruka adalah kekuatan atau juga alat perang dari kerajaan. Jika ia bisa menguasai semua ruka dia akan menjadi orang yang tidak terkalahkan dan membuat semua manusia menjadi pengikutnya dan manusia akan terperangkap oleh ilusi dari kekuatan ruka. Ruka akan bangkit jika ia bisa mendapatkan cincin dari semua ratu dan dia baru mempunyai cincin dari dewi langit. Sekarang ini pasti dia mengincar cincin yang berisi ruka ini" terlihat ratu meteor yang melihat cincinnya yang bersinar.

Duar duarrr bunyi ledakan di gerbang dari istana kerajaan ini.

"Hahahha tawa dari ratu petir yang sombong dia datang bersama 10.000 pengikutnya atau perajuriy dan ratu meteor hanya mempunyai 500 prajurit. Dan berbanding jauh kekuatan militer dari kedua belah pihak.

"Dia sudah datang, oh ya siapa namamu?" Tanya ratu petir.

"Aku uzumaki naruto kalau kau siapa? Dan makasih telah menolongku dan merawatku aku sepertinya telah pulih"

"Panggil saja tatsumi, iya sama-sama. Hm kalau boleh tahu kau di temukan perajuriku di depan gerbang dengan kondisi pingsan dan perjuritku membawanya kemari lalu aku menyuruh pelayan di kerajaan memeriksamu dan sepertinya kau hanya pingsan saja. Lalu setelah ditemukan dan dirawat di istana selama 1 jam kau sudah siuman dan berbicara denganku"

"Hahaha kata-katamu itu membuatku tertawa kau malah seperti pencerita tau" dan tatsumi juga ikut tertawa lalu tawa itupun hilang dan fokus pada dewi petir yang berusaha menghancurkan istana dengan pengikutnya.

"Mika hentikan ambisimu ini kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau sudah terjerumus ke jurang yang namanya kekuatan sadarlah kau sudah dibutakan akana kekuatan" teriak tatsumi kepada mika

"Hm banyak omong kau tatsumi lebih baik kau serahkan ruka dan istanamu ini aku akan membuatmu bahagia dengan ilusiku" tawar mika pada tatsumi.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau menjadi pengikutmu camkan itu" terlihat wajah serius dan marah tatsumi kepada mika. Lalu tatsumi mengeluarkan sebuah bola yang yang berbentuk meteor atau yang kita sebut sebagai ruka dan mika mengeluar petir dari langit dan kedua kekuatan tersebut bertemu.

Duarrrr bunyi hantaman ruka yang bertemu menghasilkan kehancuran yang dahsyat di luar istana. Lalu terlihat tatsumi yang menahan sakit karena efek bertemunya ruka tetepi dia tidak pantang menyerah dia terus mengeluarkan ruka yang ia punya. Tetapi karena mika yang mempunyai dua ruka akhirnya tatsumi kalah akan dua kekuatan ruka. Dia menahan sakit karena dada sebelah kanannya yang berdarah dan pergelangan tangannya yang terkilir. Tiba- tiba ada kekuatan yang asing datang dan menahan ruka dari mika siap lagi kalu bukan naruto.

"Ahhh kenapa kekuatanku tidak bisa keluar apa karena aku terkena ilusi saat kesini baiklah kai" ucap naruto.

"Aku harus membantu tatsumi mengalahkan mika dan kembali ke duniaku"

"Kau bisa mendapatkan ruka dari mana" tanya mika yang kaget karena ada ruka jenis baru yang berhasil menandingi rukanya.

"Haha kau boleh tahu ini namanya rasengan jenis chakra atau bisa di bilang hampir sama dengan ruka, aku bukan berasal dari dunia ini oleh karena itu aku harus mengalahkanmu agar aku bisa kembali keduniaku.

"Jangan sombong kau, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku" ucap mika dengan nada yang sombong.

"Baiklah rasengan"

"Ruka langit" tiba-tiba jutus rasengan naruto hilang dan setelah dilihat ternyata kekuatan ruka langit tersebut dapat menyerap jutsu naruto.

"Ini aku kembalikan" duaar bruk.

Naruto tidak sempat menghindar karena cepatnya mika melancarkan serangan dadakan.

Lalu naruto sepertinya mengingat sesuatu.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat serangan ini, ohya mirip dengan kekuatan dari momoshiki dan alat ninja ya. Baiklah tunggu seranganku.

Lalu naruto mengeluarkan bunshin yang begitu banyak dan membuat mika menjadi bingung dan tidak lupa naruto menyelamatkan tatsumi ke tempat yang jauh dari pertempuran. Naruto membagi tugas kepada bunshinnya untuk melawan mika dan prajurit dari mika total bunshin naruto 10.000 bunshin dan naruto sendiri melawan mika.

"Kurama ayo kita hadapi dia" teriak naruto dan dibalas kurama.

"Ayo kita menari" balas kurama.

Lalu naruto berubah kemode kyubi dan mengeluarkan bijudama tidak lupa dia menambahkan kekuatan dari cicin ruka yang diberikan oleh tatsumi.

"Naruto bawalah ini, mika hanya bisa di kalahkan oleh kekuatan ruka cincinku"

"Baiklah tatsumi" tetapi saat naruto akan pergi tatsumi memberikan ciuman kepipi kepada naruto dan naruto pun kaget. Dan tatsumi lalu tersenyum.

"Buat kenang-kenangan dan perpisahan"

"Hm baiklah jaa"

Mika lalu menggabungkan kekuatan dua ruka dan terciptalah awan hitam di tangan mika yang diselimuti petir tidak lama setelah itu akhirnya langitpun juga berubah menjadi mendung dan petir menyambar kemana-mana. Lalu naruto fokus pada bijudama rumanya. setelah itu naruto melesatkan bijudama ruka bersamaan dengan mika melesatkan 2 ruka yang digabungkannya.

Dummmmm bunyi ledakan yang dahsyat. Karenaa dua kekuatan bertemu. Tetepi sepertiny mika kalah karena cincin rukanya telah hancur bersamaan cincin ruka milik tatsumi. Dan semua prajurit mika juga telah kalah dan sadar karena kekuatan ilusi dari ruka milik mika.

Lalu naruto bersinar dan tersenyum.

"Hm sepertinya ini sudah berakhir" dan naruto kembali kedunia nyatanya yaitu desa konoha.

Untuk kerajaan tatsumi akhirnya kembali aman dengan sadarnya mika. Dan menjadi kerajaan yang tentram selamanya. Tamat...


End file.
